Affirmation
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Un fic que narra las vivencias de Aoi Singo en su camino hacia la Victoria. Minific ñoño.


**Affirmation.**

Para Aoi no había sido nada fácil. Cuando él llegó a Italia, pensó que tendría un gran futuro por delante y que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas... No podría estar más equivocado... El primer equipo en donde Aoi probó suerte fue en el Milán AC, pero el entrenador ni caso le hizo. No importó cuánto lo intentó, Aoi no dejó de ser algo más que una sombra...

Su padre y su madre estaban preocupados cuando Aoi expresó su deseo de irse a Italia para convertirse en un gran jugador de fútbol sóccer. Ellos pensaban que habría otras cosas mejores para un muchacho de 16 años que pretendía irse solo a Europa para tratar de conquistar la cima del fútbol... Y sin embargo, ellos no podrían detener a su hijo... Si Aoi deseaba irse a Italia, se iría en busca de sus sueños...

Cuando Aoi salió del campo de entrenamiento del Milán AC, un señor muy bien vestido se le acercó con una gran sonrisa. Dijo ser allegado al entrenador del intr. De Milán.

- Ey, muchacho.- dijo el hombre.- ¿Quieres entrar a un equipo de fútbol?

- Por supuesto.- asintió Aoi.- Es lo que más deseo.

- ¿Te interesaría entrar al Inter de Milán?.- preguntó el señor.

- Sería fantástico.- dijo Aoi.

- Yo puedo ayudarte... .- murmuró el tipo.

El sujeto le pidió a Aoi una gran suma de dinero para poder conseguirle una prueba especial con el entrenador del Inter de Milán. La suma ascendía a todo el dinero que Aoi llevaba para sobrevivir en Italia, pero si Aoi entraba en el equipo, ganaría dinero por montones.

La dueña de la pensión en donde Aoi vivía tenía sus dudas, pero el muchacho estaba de lo más confiado. El señor que lo había abordado se veía muy decente, todo un caballero. Aoi juntó la suma y se quedó de ver con el hombre, quien lo llevó hasta su automóvil hasta el campo de entrenamiento del Inter. de Milán. Aoi vio cómo los jugadores se preparaban para entrenar, y sus ilusiones crecieron aun más...

- Ése que está ahí es el entrenador.- dijo el hombre, señalando a un señor de edad madura.- Ve y preséntate con él.

Aoi obedeció. Pero cuando el entrenador lo vio, negó el haber concertado una prueba con nadie.

- Nuestro equipo no hace pruebas individuales.- dijo el entrenador.

- Pero ése hombre me dijo que... .- comenzó a decir Aoi, señalando hacia el sitio en donde el tipo lo esperaba, péro Aoi descubrió con sorpresa que el hombre ya no estaba...

Aoi, desilusionado, se dio cuenta de que el hombre lo había estafado... Muy triste, se dedicó a contemplar el entrenamiento... Un hombre se encontraba sentado cerca de él, limpiando zapatos de fútbol. Aoi tuvo entonces una idea...

- Señor, ¿me permitiría ayudarle?.- pidió Aoi.

El hombre, extrañado, miró al japonés de arriba abajo y después de un rato aceptó. Aoi sintió que se había ganado un amigo... Por las mañanas, él se la pasaba en los entrenamientos del Inter de Milán ayudando a limpiar balones y zapatos, y por las tardes era lustrabotas en las plazas de Milán para poder ganarse la vida. Cuando no tenía trabajo, Aoi practicaba sus jugadas, esperando el día en que llegara su oportunidad...

Aoi ansiaba llegar a convertirse en un gran jugador desde el día en que Tsubasa Ozhora lo derrotó en un partido de secundarias. En ese partido, Aoi se desesperó porque luchó con todas sus fuerzas para ganarle al Nankatsu, pero aun así su equipo perdió por mucha diferencia de goles... La mayoría de sus compañeros pensaban que no podían enfrentarse al gran Tsubasa Ozhora, por lo que se dejaron vencer antes de tiempo... Aoi se quedó en el campo de juego, llorando por su impotencia, y sin embargo, Tsubasa Ozhora llegó hasta él y lo felicitó por su gran actuación...

Aoi se prometió así mismo que algún día sería como él...

Y el día de la gran oportunidad llegó... Durante uno de los entrenamientos, uno de los jugadores se lesionó y no había quién lo reemplazara. El asistente del entrenador le dijo a éste que Aoi podía jugar en su lugar...

- Es tu oportunidad, muchacho.- dijo el asistente.

Aoi, emocionado, se puso el uniforme que le prestaron y saltó emocionado a la cancha. Y por supuesto, se ganó su puesto...

Y sin embargo, no todo salió fácil para Aoi. Sus compañeros lo despreciaban por ser japonés, excepción hecha del portero, Gino Fernández, quien veía en Aoi a un gran jugador... El resto del equipo pensaba que el tener a Aoi en el equipo era un total desperdicio...

Había un jugador del Inter de Milán odiaban a Aoi porque pensaba que por su culpa uno de sus mejores amigos había sido corrido del equipo. El jugador pensaba que Aoi le había quitado su lugar del equipo al amigo, y se esforzaba por hacer que abandonara el campamento... Pero el muchacho no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

En un partido de la Liga Italiana, el Inter de Milán perdía contra su oponente. Aoi salió al campo con todo y anotó el gol que le daría victoria a su equipo.

Sí, Aoi había conquistado Italia, pero le faltaba algo más por cumplir...

La promesa que le hizo a Tsubasa Ozhora antes de que él se marchara a Brasil... Y Aoi no podía olvidar esa promesa...

Aoi deseaba despedir a Tsubasa en el aeropuerto. No sabía si éste lo reconocería, pero debía hacer el intento, quería decirle que él también se esforzaría por convertirse en un gran jugador... Y sin embargo, Tsubasa sí lo reconoció...

- Ey, número 20.- gritó Tsubasa, haciendo alusión al número de camiseta que Aoi portó en el partido en donde ellos se enfrentaron, al tiempo que le arrojaba al muchacho tres monedas.

Él las atrapó y se dio cuenta de que eran un dólar americano, un yen japonés y un franco francés. Tsubasa sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para abordar el avión. Aoi sabía lo que significaban esas monedas: el dólar americano hacía alusión al mundial de USA 1994, el franco francés al mundial de Francia 1998, y el yen japonés se refería al mundial que se jugaría en Japón- Corea en el 2002... El mundial de USA ya se había jugado y el de Francia estaba por jugarse, pero faltaba el de Japón, lo que significaba que Tsubasa le estaba diciendo a Aoi que esperaba verlo en ese mundial...

Y Aoi cumpliría.

Y lo había hecho Aoi contemplaba el estadio lleno que aclamaba la victoria de Japón. Era la final de la Copa del Mundo y Japón se había llevado la victoria... Aoi había cumplido su sueño, al lado de su ídolo, Tsubasa, y en conjunto con sus compañeros de equipo que se habían llegado a convertir en sus amigos...

Y cuando Tsubasa levantó la copa, Aoi supo que solamente se necesitaba una cosa para cumplir un sueño...

Creer.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, empezaré diciendo que la historia de Aoi la ubicó el sensei Takahashi antes del mundial de Japón-Corea 2002.

Lo narrado en este fic fue a grandes rasgos la historia verdadera de Aoi Singo como se vio en el manga, salpicado con algunos de los recuerdos que tengo de su historia en la serie Captain Tsubasa J. La historia no es del todo exacta, creo que me fallaron algunas cosas, pero se debe de apegar mucho a la original.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.


End file.
